


I am not what I am

by FindingNimoy



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Erotic, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/pseuds/FindingNimoy
Summary: its so hot you will probs die from tingles in your no-no square (downstairs area) (V-JIZZLE) (dingaling)





	1. Chapter 1

The relationship between Iago and Othello is great, they are bestfriends and you know they kinda love each other cuz he saw him masturbating and he enjoyed it. Iago walked in on Othello and helped him rub his manhood, up and down up and down Iago used his manipulative hands to pleasure his lover. He even trusts him with all his heart. They got married in a chapel with lots of guests and corpses . They slowly slid rings on each others assholes and they felt an immense amounts of pleasure, carrying on they went to their honeymoon where they sucked each other off making both of them pregnant. Iago caressed Othello's face calling him his lovely little belly button, he kissed him on the thigh and went to sleep.


	2. He is what he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Othello making sweeeeeeeet sweeeeeet love to Iago with his asshole hanging out and I'm not promising anything but there may be some gallbladder tickling going on.

It was midnight when Othello knocked on my door, I told him sneaking around like this would get us in trouble. He says he doesn’t care, that running around gives him a thrill. It helps him fuck me harder, the forbidden love offers a sense of passion and heat to our relationship.   
He snuck into my room and crawled into bed with me where I was waiting for him nude just covered in a thin bed sheet. Othello caressed my hairy legs, my hairs getting caught in his hard hands. He crawled his way up towards my gallbladder and tickled it. It filled me with tingles. Othello makes me feel a different way, he makes me feel special. He treats me differently that Emilia does. He cares. Othello kissed both of my elbows gently and moved his way down to my manhood. Just his presence makes my spleen feel a certain way. He licked the tip of my dick and around it, he engulfed it into his mouth and moved in a graceful yet heated motion. I pushed his head back and forth against my groin until I was close to coming. I pulled it out of his mouth and sprayed my seed onto his beautiful face. Then he flipped me around ruthlessly as he knows I like it a bit rough, he caressed my ass and soon inserted his hard dick inside me. He whispered into my ear “Me thinks you’re so beautiful Iago.” making me blush.


	3. strumpet season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch carefully as the pair becomes a crowd of spare parts floating on the wedding sheets.

All of a sudden there’s another knock on the door, however the person didn’t wait for an answer to come inside. Roderigo came stumbling in with urgent news.   
“My lord! Oh, Oh my.” He says  
“Roderigo it’s not what you think.” Othello states trying to cover up our affair.   
“It’s exactly what it looks like, thou was having an affair and didn’t invite me?”   
I motion for him to come to us and Roderigo obeys. He starts making out with me while Othello hits me from behind. I quickly remove Roderigo’s pants and rub his cock while Othello pounds me harder and harder. I fondle his balls and lick them sending him waves of pleasure, I them nuzzle his bone marrow and stroke his eyeball. I kiss his glabella letting him know he was never second best. Roderigo moves behind Othello and jams his dick inside Othello. Othello moaned loudly like a wolf howling at night. Othello, Roderigo and I made an anal train and we all felt an immense amounts of pleasure as we thrusted in unison. I turned around and started to give Othello a blowjob while Roderigo still bulldozed him in the ass.   
“Oh lord you have such a tight ass” Roderigo moaned as he gripped Othello’s love handles for more support.  
I stroked the area in between Othello’s dick and anus making him screech into the night.   
“S- Sir your body is so smooth!” I growled at him making him grab my cheek and kiss one of my nostrils. Suddenly Othello busted once again in my mouth and I ate it up like an obedient child. I swallowed because of the manly man that I am, making Othello extremely proud of me.


End file.
